


New Horizons

by walkingmusical



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Varchie!Centric, and chad gekko is the guy that stood veronica up, barchie happened in this timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingmusical/pseuds/walkingmusical
Summary: Veronica Lodge has been stood up on New Year's Eve, and has left the club at new emotional low. However, this red headed stranger outside the club seems to be the best company.--Written for Riverdale Holiday Bingo 2020 - SF: Midnight Kiss
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Riverdale Holiday Bingo 2020





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this was either going to be really bad or really good, and after writing it I still don't know the answer! I just wanted to write something short and sweet with my dissertation deadline coming up. I hope you all enjoy!

_Sorry, babe, can’t come._

Veronica had just entered the nightclub when her phone lit up with that text from Chad, and she couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan. This is the third time that she had managed to lock down a date with this Wall Street man, and this is the third time that he stood her up. She really hoped that since it was New Year’s Eve, he might be more willing to leave the office just to celebrate.

Things between her and Chad weren’t even serious, and she didn’t even like him that much. He was so controlling and made her incredibly uncomfortable. But her dad seemed awfully fond of him, so she really wanted to try and make him her boyfriend, and later down the line, her husband.

Letting out a sigh, she made her way out of the club and dialled the number of a cab service.

“Hi.” She said down the phone, putting on her most polite voice. “I’d like to book a cab, please. From the Sullivan Room. Veronica Lodge. Perfect. Thank you.”

Once she hung up the phone, she found herself leaning against the wall to endure the painfully long wait. She could hardly believe that she had to go into the New Year like this. There were only a few people loitering the street, but with this new emotional low she found herself in, it was a few too many.

“Bad night?” A voice next to her questioned.

Veronica turned her head to be greeted by the sight of a red headed man. She made a note of how overwhelmingly handsome he was, especially considering she never got the chance to get any alcohol into her system.

“I’ve had better.” She responded, finding herself ignoring the stranger danger alert whispering at the back of her brain. Something about standing here next to him just felt right.

“Archie.” The man said, offering out his hand.

“Veronica.” She responded, taking Archie’s hand, and giving him a gentle handshake.

“You know, I’m a good shoulder if you want to talk about it.” Archie offered.

Veronica wasn’t normally one to share all her problems with a complete stranger, but this man was charming, and those shoulders he offered were wonderfully broad. She found her eyes wandering to them briefly before meeting with his.

“I got stood up.” She said, bluntly.

“I find that hard to believe.” Archie said, a slight scoff in his tone.

“You do?” She questioned, holding back a smile.

“Yeah.” He said, holding out his hand to gesture towards her. His eyes were soft and in complete awe of Veronica. “I mean, look at you.”

Now Veronica really couldn’t hold back that smile. How could she when this gorgeous man was looking at her the way he was?

“Maybe you should talk to Chad for me.” She joked. “This is the third time he did this to me.”

If only Chad looked at her the way this man was, maybe her life would be a lot easier.

“I don’t even like him, that much.” She added.

It didn’t even feel weird sharing this much with this complete stranger. She felt like this was natural. Cosmic, even. Veronica was meant to run into Archie outside the Sullivan Lounge in Manhattan just when she was down on her luck. It was crazy, but it was how she felt.

“Why are you dating him, then?” He asked.

“It’s not really that serious.” She found herself compelled to assure him. “But daddy knows best, I suppose.”

“It might not be my place to say this, but you really shouldn’t be dating guys your dad picks out for you.” Archie said.

Maybe it wasn’t his place, but he certainly wasn’t wrong. Ever since she was a young girl, Veronica has adored her father. She would go to the ends of the Earth to please him and look where that has landed her; standing outside a nightclub on New Year’s Eve, waiting for a cab, because a mediocre man has stood her up.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that my girlfriend broke up with me today because we were only dating out of convenience.” He shared; his voice close to breaking at those words. “So, I know how much of a mistake it can be.”

“No, no.” Veronica assured him. “You’re right. Maybe I should stop trying so hard.”

Veronica found herself placing her hand on his shoulder. He suddenly seemed just as down as she was when she first barged out of the club.

“You know, I have a good shoulder, too.” She added.

A shadow of a smile appeared on Archie’s face as his eyes fell on hers, again.

“I agree with her.” He finally said. “Betty and I grew up in this small town, Riverdale, and were best friends. Then her dad went to prison, and mine died, and we were lonely. It was like we only had each other. I love her, but I never loved her in that way.”

Surely there was more to it than that, if he agreed with his ex-girlfriend, he wouldn’t have such a miserable look on his face. Maybe she shouldn’t press, but she felt compelled to.

“But…” The word came out of her mouth with so much ease. Their meeting truly was destiny.

“I gave up everything for her.” He explained, biting his lip like he was holding something back. “She got this job offer with the FBI, so I sold my dad’s construction company and moved here with her.”

He wanted to stay in that small town and run a construction business? Veronica couldn’t help but find that incredibly charming. Every man she has ever met had been so complicated, aloof, and cold. Archie was simple, open, and kind. Maybe she should be looking for men like him, and maybe that was what compelled her to pull him into her embrace.

Archie didn’t protest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Betty is an idiot.” Veronica whispered in his ear, as his chin rested on her shoulder.

“Chad is a bigger idiot.” He whispered back.

As she melted into this man, the music in the club began to die down.

“The countdown to midnight starts now!” The DJ’s voice boomed from inside. “Five…”

Suddenly the sound of everyone counting down the seconds to midnight boomed from the other side of the window, until screams of ‘Happy New Year’ filled Veronica’s ears.

“Happy New Year.” He muttered, pulling his head back to look at her.

Veronica didn’t even say the words back, she simply pressed a kiss against his lips. She could have told herself that it was just a New Year’s tradition, but Archie kissed her back, and she pushed her tongue forward to deepen the kiss. His grip around her waist tightened, and their bodies practically fused together as they kissed each other so passionately and gently at the same time. It felt like nothing could pull them apart, until the sound of a car horn filled the air.

“Cab for Veronica Lodge.” A voice called out, prompting Veronica to turn her head to the car that parked just beside them.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Veronica responded, as she reluctantly pulled away from Archie. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You, too.” He said back.

With that, Veronica made her way to the back seat of the cab, only to curse herself for not getting Archie’s number once the car pulled off.

***

Veronica woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing, and reluctantly opened her eyes. She assumed that it was going to be Chad with some half-assed apology, which she was adamant not to accept this time around.

Much to her surprise, however, the notification was from Facebook Messenger.

_Hi, it’s Archie, from last night. I hope it’s not too weird that I found you on Facebook, but I’m wondering if you’d like to go out some time._

The biggest smile grew on Veronica’s face. She was absolutely going to accept that invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [walkingmusical](https://walkingmusical.tumblr.com/).  
> Riverdale Bingo: [riverdalebingo](https://riverdalebingo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
